Chun-Li
Chun-Li is a major recurring character in the Street Fighter series and other various Capcom crossovers. She is referred to as the "first lady of fighting games" because even though she was not the first to ever appear in one, she is the first to become mainstream. Brief History Chun-Li became enamored with the martial arts at the age of 5, when she saw the play Peking Opera and her first Bruce Lee movie. She was trained in Tàijí Quán, as well as various Chinese "kung fu" arts by her father Dorai, and a family friend, Gen. Dorai was a narcotics officer tracking the trafficking of Shadaloo and its leader M. Bison. Dorai disappeared, and was presumed dead, causing Chun-Li to join Interpol and hunt for her father's killer. Appears in *Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *Street Fighter II: Champion Edition *Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting *Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers *Super Street Fighter II Turbo *Street Fighter: The Movie *Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold *X-Men vs. Street Fighter *Street Fighter EX *Street Fighter EX Plus *Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter *Street Fighter EX Plus α *Pocket Fighter *Street Fighter EX 2 *Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - Fight for the Future *Street Fighter EX 2 Plus *SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium *Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *Street Fighter EX 3 *Capcom vs. SNK Pro *Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 *Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival *SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom *Capcom Fighting Evolution *Street Fighter Online: Mouse Generation *Street Fighter IV *Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes *Super Street Fighter IV *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *Street Fighter X Tekken *Ultra Street Fighter IV *Street Fighter V *Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers *Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite Portrayals Fighting Games *Street Fighter II series - Eri Nakamura (voice) *Street Fighter Alpha through Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (excluding Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike) - Yūko Miyamura (voice) *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - Atsuko Tanaka (voice) *Capcom vs. SNK series - Michiko Neya *SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom - Mari Jitsukawa (voice) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes to present - Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese voice) *Street Fighter IV through Street Fighter V - Laura Bailey (English voice) *Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Ashly Burch (voice) Other Media *Street Fighter animated series - Donna Yamamoto (voice) *Street Fighter film - Ming-Na Wen *Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li - Kristin Kreuk Category:Kung fu practitioners Category:Tàijí Quán practitioners Category:Chinese characters Category:Female characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom characters Category:SNK vs. Capcom characters Category:Street Fighter EX characters Category:Pocket Fighter characters Category:Capcom Fighting Evolution characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken characters Category:Humans